


《克拉克·肯特的兔耳朵/Clark Kent's rabbit ears》

by GypsyBlue



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, no rabbit got hurt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyBlue/pseuds/GypsyBlue
Summary: 佩里设计了一个兔耳朵头饰，并规定每个月写稿最多的人将戴上这个荣誉。毫无疑问，这样的荣誉落在了克拉克·肯特的头上。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	《克拉克·肯特的兔耳朵/Clark Kent's rabbit ears》

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：原梗来源美团。没有一只兔子在本文写作过程中受到伤害。
> 
> 警告：联盟知道克拉克·肯特身份。一点私心，一点演员梗。大家看着图一乐就好！！！

1、

“为什么是兔子？”克拉克·肯特接过那个粉色的兔子头饰，下意识问，一秒之后他的脑子终于转过弯来，他又赶紧补充，“为什么是我？”

“ 新规定，肯特，新规定。你手上的是第一个样品。”佩里·怀特有些得意地把手抱在胸前，“而你是这个月供稿最多的记者，我决定之后的每个月都把这份荣誉颁给供稿最多的记者。记得一定要在采访的时候戴着它，这个叫什么——输出企业文化，没错。”

露易丝·莱恩推开佩里办公室的门的时候，看向克拉克·肯特的目光里带着点同情，她把上午整理出的实时热点标题递给佩里，等他分配任务：“等等——先说好，那个友网*董事会的股票幕后案我来跟。”

“当然，露易丝，你有优先权，莱克斯那个你不打算跟了吗？你之前说过那值一个头条的。”佩里戴上了他的眼镜，端详面前这一份列表。

克拉克·肯特把文件夹到了自己的胳膊下面，然后把粉色兔子耳朵戴到了头上。他甚至还看向玻璃门，试图从玻璃上看出自己的倒影。

“分身乏术——只能交给我们的荣誉记者了，我相信他也能做好的。”露易丝看了看克拉克，她的眼神往克拉克已经戴到头上的兔耳朵瞟了几下。

“交给我，”克拉克快速地回答，“我可以把韦恩集团的新产品线采访一并拿下，出差的时候还能顺便把哥谭校园橄榄球赛的报道给完成。”

“很好——很好，我甚至有预感下个月的供稿最多还是你，克拉克。”佩里·怀特把那张列表递给了克拉克。

走出办公室的时候露易丝·莱恩喘了一口气，克拉克刚关上主编办公室的门。

“我能摸摸吗？”她忍不住问。

2、

“不过我还是要问——为什么你要拿莱克斯的题目，甚至不惜下血本请我吃下午茶来收买我？——虽然我本来就要放弃这个题目。”露易丝搓了搓手指回味那毛茸茸的触感，问。

而克拉克·肯特只是朝她眨了眨眼睛，“我的另一份工作需要（指正义联盟，或者指世界最佳拍档）。”

“啊哈——要帮你的男朋友做特工是吗，说实话，我倒很想知道他看见你的兔耳朵的反应呢。”露易丝边说边整理她的包，把她的颈枕塞进去。

“虽然我很想现在就去跟他‘炫耀’一下，但现在不行，”克拉克安静了几秒，再次用超级听力确认了一下，确认那平稳的心跳和他熟悉的呼吸声，以及布鲁斯偶尔从喉咙里发出的咕哝，然后对露易丝说，“他现在在睡觉呢。”

露易丝·莱恩记不清她是不是朝克拉克·肯特滥用超能力的行为翻了白眼了，大概翻了一个吧。

3、

“让一下，不好意思，让一下。”克拉克·肯特站到了地铁车厢的最角落，他不是一个人去采访的，所以还是得用普通人的方式。他一路都戴着那个兔耳朵，走在路上的时候倒是没什么人看他，但是一进地铁，信号变得很差，当人们抬头把注意力从手机上移开的时候，兔耳朵就成了车厢的焦点。

“那是什么？”一个戴棒球帽的男孩问他。

“那是我的兔子耳朵——就跟你的棒球帽一样。”克拉克为了防止兔耳朵碰到车厢顶，得弯腰回答。

“一点儿也不一样，我才不会戴那种玩意儿。你这是什么异装癖。”男孩用胳膊肘碰了碰身边的同伴，“你们觉得呢？”

“糟糕透了。”“哈？你一个男人为什么要戴那种东西。”“太奇怪了，没有冒犯的意思。”

男孩掏出了手机，不止是男孩，全车厢的人都打开了手机相机，他们把摄像头对准了克拉克·肯特，有些人开了静音而有些人没有，“咔嚓”的相机音效还是此起彼伏，有些人甚至忘记自己开了闪光灯；一部分人是在录像，嘴里还不停说着什么。

克拉克能听见几乎所有的说话声，“太奇怪了”似乎是最多的形容。同行的吉米朝他有些尴尬地笑了笑，小声咕哝：“我觉得没什么。”

“这确实没什么。”克拉克·肯特耸耸肩。他们的车程很短，没两站就下了地铁，他拉着吉米快步跑出了地铁站，把那些时不时钻进他耳朵的指指点点抛在耳后。

4、 

“橄榄球赛季，我太讨厌橄榄球了，看那些，因为一个橄榄球赛就要举行游行宣传的疯子，瞧瞧那些哗众取宠的服装，彩色的鸡，还有鸵鸟，”莱克斯·卢瑟对着镜子打好自己的领带，他特地选了一条深蓝色的领带，来应对这场对莱克斯企业来说颇为严峻的记者会，“每个环节都不要出错，我们要用最严肃，装出点沉痛的样子，来应对这场舆论风波。还有几分钟？”

“五分钟，现在出发，”梅茜为莱克斯打开门，“门口安检部说记者们已经都进来了，到了之后就可以开始。”

在莱克斯·卢瑟垂着头描述公司舆论危机的时候，克拉克·肯特正趴在通风管道里，靠着蝙蝠侠前几天给他的透视图纸往莱克斯表层镀铅的实验室方向爬去。“发布会开始之前把硬盘插上去，发布会结束之前把硬盘拔下来。就是这么简单。”他想起几天前蝙蝠朝他布置任务的时候念着结构相似的句子的模样。

“嗷——”他忘记了他头上的兔子耳朵，从通风口往外探的时候把兔耳朵撞了下来。手忙脚乱一番之后他才发现发布会已经开始，赶忙往记者大厅跑。

他推开门的时候卢瑟还在低着头做深思愧疚状，看得后排一众摄像机前的记者们都泛起一层薄薄的眼泪，但下一秒就被推门而入大声说抱歉的克拉克·肯特打断了。

一时间所有人镜头都转向了这位突然出现的，戴着粉色兔耳朵的高大的男人。

“这他妈是——什么！梅茜！”卢瑟往后伸手去叫他的秘书，“为什么这里有只兔子！他是什么——哪家的记者，还是超市销售员？赶出去！”

“星球日报记者！”克拉克·肯特赶忙跟怼到他跟前来的摄像机们解释，“我是个记者！”

但是太晚了，梅茜想，全球直播画面已经被播出去了。也许下一次他们不能再使用直播形式了，虽然莱克斯坚持只有直播才有挑战性，但这兔子耳朵显然属于不可抗力。

“《奇怪的兔子！直击莱克斯发布会！》第二天的头条我预定了，”一位记者对摄影师说，“莱克斯·卢瑟也没法阻止我。”

5、

克拉克·肯特匆匆忙忙从莱克斯企业大厦顶动用飞行能力跑出来的时候，瞥见了那群四处找他的兴奋的记者，他擦了一把冷汗，决定直奔哥谭。

他计划在橄榄球赛正式开赛之前去采访一些球员，好把他们的赛前宣言写进报道里。飞抵哥谭大学城的橄榄球训练场的一间无人的储存室的时候，他就发觉大事不妙——隔壁似乎是更衣室，他能听见球员们的声音：

“你们看见网上那个‘兔子’了吗，我听说他是记者！星球日报的。”

“我看见了，嘿，老兄，你看见那些评论了吗？真够恶毒的！”

“居然有说‘我没见过更蠢的穿搭博主’来反讽的，这些人太能骂人了！”

克拉克·肯特想要偷偷踏出去的脚步犹豫了，他把兔子头饰拿下来，看了看。但是兔子耳朵没有错，他对自己说，兔子还是很可爱，兔子耳朵还是佩里给他的“写稿最多的记者”的头衔。

他决定继续戴着兔子耳朵做采访。

但现实相比想象还是有些骨感，站到队员们面前的时候，整个训练场都静止了。没人去接的橄榄球掉到地上，挣扎似的弹动了几下，滚到角落去了。所有人都处在短暂的震惊里，有几个甚至拿出手机对比起来，但最后还是面面相觑，似乎都不相信天底下有这样的巧合。

“有谁愿意接受采访吗？”克拉克·肯特小声问。

6、

[我的职业生涯可能就要到此为止了，申请去哥谭报社还来得及吗，也许只有换个城市重新开始才可以拯救我的事业了。]克拉克·肯特坐在哥谭的轨道列车上靠着窗跟露易丝发短信。

[振作起来，网红记者，你已经在搜索趋势前几名了。想读读评论吗，男孩？]

[求求你，不要，就算让布鲁斯的声音去读那些评论，我也不会想听的。]克拉克·肯特崩溃地打字，末了还是添上一句，[好吧，也许布鲁斯读我还是会听的。]

克拉克·肯特打开了网络，毫无疑问，充斥着他的眼睛的是各式各样的恶评，“我的眼睛瞎了”、“认真的吗？这可是严肃的发布会！”、“那个蠢货是谁？”，“我想揍他了！”，克拉克·肯特难受地关上了手机，露易丝的下一条短信来了。

[别太难过，最新消息，八成是莱克斯·卢瑟买的评论，那家伙今天来联系我们让我们不许在明天的头条上发这则新闻，他开了三百万，你相信吗？这些钱干什么不好？但我们当然拒绝了，所以他没地方发泄，买了一堆恶意评论。]

露易丝在啪嗒啪嗒敲着键盘的间隙等克拉克回复，等了好一会都没来，她想着也许该拍点证据给他，她又发了一条过去，[你还好吗？克拉克？]

[谢谢，露易丝，好受点儿了，但我到站了，再联系！]克拉克·肯特拿起公文包跑下车，韦恩大厦就在眼前。

7、

睡到下午两点钟的韦恩集团总裁被阿尔弗雷德掀走被子之后，又在床上躺了二十分钟，最后迫于失去被子的寒冷下了床，闭着眼睛去刷了牙洗了脸，又闭着眼睛穿上了阿尔弗雷德已经放在床上的西装后，终于被塞进了前往新品发布会的车里。

而在阿尔弗雷德的音乐攻势下，布鲁斯·韦恩终于睁开了一半眼睛。

“很好，韦恩少爷，在‘化学浪漫’*乐队的鼓舞下终于准备好了。请自己坐电梯上楼。”他用冷酷的语调把他的少爷赶下了车，立刻换了车里的歌单，然后朝站在门口来接韦恩的卢修斯点了点头。“哦，你好，卢修斯。我送小孩来上学。”

布鲁斯·韦恩戴好手套等护具后进入生产车间和记者们见面，一眼就看见了站在最后排的一个兔子耳朵。他的眼睛睁大了。卢修斯正在有条不紊地介绍这条全新的惠及全民的高科技生产线的具体研发过程及投资伙伴，布鲁斯·韦恩百分之八十的注意力却全在克拉克·肯特身上。

“有记者想要走上前来一起做实验吗？”卢修斯问。

“你——兔子耳朵，你，上来。”布鲁斯·韦恩这时候拦下前排的一些记者，直接把克拉克·肯特交了上来。

噢拜托，拜托了布鲁斯，克拉克·肯特在后排犹豫了一会，还是走到了前面。

而布鲁斯·韦恩一直盯着那双兔耳朵，那双毛茸茸的，有着粉色的外围和白色的内侧的兔子耳朵。他又不可思议地看着克拉克，问：“你，你很喜欢兔子吗？”

克拉克有些不敢看布鲁斯，但他还是说了实话：“我喜欢，布——我是说，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯·韦恩好像不喜欢兔子，克拉克·肯特想。

他忽然不想戴兔子耳朵了。不过他在离开之前，没有忘记把硬盘塞到布鲁斯的衣服口袋里。

8、

“所以，我们现在有了一只猫，”绿灯侠指了指站在瞭望塔操作台前的蝙蝠侠，又把手指指向坐在会议椅上立刻别过头的超人，“还有了一只兔子。”

“让我想想，”哈尔的手指放在下巴上摩挲一会，然后打了个响指，一个绿色的大象出现了，“还有一头大象！”，又一个响指，“一条鳄鱼!”，又一个响指，“一只老虎！”又一个响指，“看啊，我们能有一个动物园了！”

“别忘了海洋馆。”亚瑟·库瑞提醒绿灯。

“不会忘的，这就来！”他又打了一个响指，出现了一个巨大的水箱，一只海豚冒出了绿色的水面。

“你不会真的在在意吧？”亚瑟看了看郁闷的超人，“互联网就是这样的。”

“是啊是啊，”钢骨在一边附和，“你看看亚瑟，网上也有人说亚瑟，但是这些人也就是躲在屏幕后面说说，他们绝不敢当着亚瑟的面说那些话。”*

9、

“他喜欢兔子。”布鲁斯叉起一块沾了黑胡椒汁的蘑菇，跟上菜的阿尔弗雷德说，他的语气有那么点难以置信，所以阿尔弗雷德没把这当做玩笑话。

“允许我问，这是什么意思，韦恩少爷？”

“我以为他喜欢猫——”布鲁斯·韦恩放下叉子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，又停顿了一下，“不然他为什么，救那么多树上的小猫，要知道，有一部分小猫还是能自己下来的，还有，那他为什么要说——”

“要说什么？”阿尔弗雷德挑起了眉毛，他不介意多听一些这种消息，毕竟能让韦恩从嘴巴里说出点真实想法简直比教会一只狗飞还要更难。

“要说他喜欢我的耳朵——蝙蝠耳朵，像猫耳朵，这就是我的意思。谈话结束，阿尔弗雷德，我吃完了。”他意识到自己说得有些多了，于是明智地掐断了话题。他不喜欢为这些事烦恼太多，接下来他要用几个小时的资料分析来弥补这段空白。

那个韦恩少爷站起身快步往大厅的机关走过去。

“容许我再次提醒您，少爷，离夜巡还早。”

10、

凌晨三点整的时候克拉克·肯特终于把不堪困意的布鲁斯从蝙蝠洞带到了浴室去，他小心翼翼地用毛巾擦布鲁斯脸上的一小道新伤口。而布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地把下巴靠在克拉克的肩膀上。

“那个实验室里没有氪石，在这方面，我们可以稍微松口气。”他忽然冒出来这么一句。

“我知道，布鲁斯，你可以闭着眼睛休息一会。”克拉克·肯特挤了一些洗发露，往布鲁斯的头上轻轻抹下去，细密绵软的泡沫层层堆起来，克拉克还试图帮布鲁斯按摩一下头皮。

布鲁斯发出了一些舒服的咕哝，但没过一会又坚持不懈地说，“我最好一刻不停地盯着那个据点，我在系统里设置了警报，但我担心我会错过——”

“不会的——在该休息的时候休息，布鲁斯。”克拉克一边回应，一边挤掉一些泡沫，然后利用剩下的泡沫的黏连性，把头发分成两股，竖了起来，像两只短短的兔耳朵。

布鲁斯好像注意到了什么：“克拉克？你对我的头发做了什么？”他撑起一点身子往隔壁的镜子上瞥了一眼——很显然，耳朵。

“我没有不喜欢兔子耳朵。阿福说你很在意那个。”布鲁斯又坐回浴缸里。

克拉克·肯特的手顿了顿，他有些心虚地抓了抓布鲁斯的头发，把他做出来的泡沫耳朵压了下去。

11、

“记者要有警犬一样敏锐的嗅觉！”佩里·怀特一手拿着一根教鞭，一手拿着一根西芹，正兴致勃勃地喂会议室桌子上摆着的笼子里的兔子，“告诉我，我的警犬们，你们有关注实时热点吗？”

屋子里有些安静，只有兔子咀嚼的咔嚓咔嚓声。

“告诉我，肯特——”佩里用那根咬了一半的西芹指向克拉克，“现在的推特趋势搜索第一是什么？”

“是什么？”克拉克·肯特被那根西芹施了静止咒似的，几秒后才低头打开手机里的小蓝鸟。

“太慢了！肯特！是兔子耳朵！你的照片前几天在网上传疯了之后，有些人给你买了恶评，唔，至于是谁，那又是另一个新闻了，但绝不会是头条。总之，网友们为你兴起了新的运动，看见那个标签了吗？叫‘戴上兔子耳朵’！”

什么……克拉克·肯特点进了趋势第一的那个标签，他发现无数条帖子全是人们戴上兔子耳朵的自拍照和合照，配文有“戴任何你想戴的东西！”“兔子很可爱！”“我们爱兔子！”“谁能拒绝兔子呢？”。不止是兔子耳朵，还有猫耳朵，狗耳朵等等。

“总之，”露易丝对克拉克说，“这些评论可是用钱买不来的。”

然后她转过头朝向佩里，问：

“我能摸摸你的兔子吗？”

12、

哥谭校园橄榄球赛正式开赛的那天，戴上兔子耳朵的克拉克·肯特站在人群中已经完全不显眼了。几乎所有记者和摄影师，所有拉拉队员和乐队成员，观众和裁判，头上都戴着各种各样的耳朵。

“哇哦，我没想到会变成这样。”克拉克·肯特对他采访的一位拉拉队女孩说。

“我也没想到。”女孩笑着说，“我甚至都没抢到商店里的最后一个头饰。”

“你很喜欢兔子吗？”克拉克·肯特问她，他注意到女孩的目光总落在他头上的耳朵那儿。

“很喜欢，”她点点头，“你看那些人，大家都很开心能戴上自己喜欢的头饰。也许过几天这波浪潮过去之后，我们又会恢复普通的样式了。”

克拉克·肯特摘下自己的头饰递给女孩，她很惊喜地接过来。

“先不管浪潮过不过去，想戴着就尽管戴着。”

13、

“布鲁斯？”在厨房帮阿尔弗雷德洗好碗的克拉克敲门推开卧室后，却没有发现布鲁斯的身影，他往浴室的方向看了看，然后顿住了。

噢，噢——克拉克·肯特，全世界最幸运的人，噢——

戴着黑色兔子耳朵的布鲁斯从浴室门那儿朝他走过来了。

“喜欢兔子吗？”他问。

克拉克·肯特看着兔子耳朵说不出话来，在布鲁斯吻上他的时候也没能发出更多的声音，在布鲁斯握住他的手腕，引导他的手放到他的腰上的时候更没能发出声音。他像是等待行星爆炸一样屏着呼吸，直到他的手摸到了一个毛茸茸的球状物体。

兔子尾巴，克拉克·肯特想，他完了。

“在想什么？”布鲁斯一边解开他的领带一边问他。

“我爱兔子！”克拉克喊了一声，然后回吻布鲁斯·韦恩。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：
> 
> *友网：《疑犯追踪》中罗根·皮尔斯的公司（我相信他们股票没问题）。
> 
> *我的化学浪漫：MCR，美国著名朋克乐队。
> 
> *演员梗，是黑蝠鲼扮演者回应海王演员身材质疑的那件事。
> 
> 作者的话：
> 
> 看到这里应该不是讨厌了吧（讨厌的话应该中途都点X了！）那就是还有点喜欢吧那就不要忘记给我评论啊啊啊啊！评论我！！（真的不想评论也行那红心蓝手不要忘记（喂
> 
> 我们219再见！（再次义无反顾跳入赶稿地狱（也有可能咕咕
> 
> 彩蛋：
> 
> “等等，等等，”克拉克·肯特从布鲁斯颈间抬头，“有一点要说清楚。”
> 
> “给你十秒钟。”布鲁斯微微皱起眉。
> 
> “我最喜欢的不是兔子也不是猫，你知道吧，是蝙蝠侠，也就是你。”克拉克喘着气说。


End file.
